Infernal Love
by Downworld Princess
Summary: This is about Will and Tessa trying to live their life now Jem is gone but can Tessa forget her love for Jem ..
1. Chapter 1

**Tessa and Will : **part 1

Will and Tessa were standing on the hill outside his parents' house. They were looking at the green shades of the grass and the fading sunset. Tessa couldn't help but wonder what Jem would say if he saw this, if he was still with them…

Her heart ached when she thought of his beautiful silver-grey eyes , and his hair that used to shine like the moonlight . Used to…

He was a silent brother now , brother Zachariah , but in her heart he still was Jem . Her Jem .

The charming boy who proposed to her , who made her laugh and played the violin so beautiful.

The boy she loved more than anyone in the whole world.

Will looked at his fiancée , he still couldn't believe she accepted his proposal .That night on the staircase of the institute his heart was beating so fast that he thought he might faint.

But he didn't because he could not stop staring at Tessa's beautiful eyes, that could look right true him as if he was an open book .

He grabbed her hand now and said : "One day , I hope we can come here and play with our children ."

At that he smiled at her , there wasn't a person in the world he loved more than his Tessa .

That woke Tessa out of her daydream instantly , she was engaged to Will now . And she loved him a lot , but still the memories of Jem kissing her and holding her in his arms wouldn't go away _…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tessa and Will : **part 2

Tessa was walking true the halls of the institute, wondering around in her nightgown. She did this more often while searching where the lovely music came from.

It seemed to be calling for her , wanting her to find the source of it. And there he was , the source of everything . Not only the music but also the love that was pouring true her clothing into her skin

Jem

He smiled at her while playing the violin, she could easily translate the music, it was saying that he would never forget her ..

That he still loved her

She was running now , towards him, wanting him to hold her as he once did before. But she couldn't reach him , every time she came closer he slipped away.

'Tessa! Tessa wake up , it's just a dream' Will said, he had just arrived at the institute. He had been hunting a demon all day long with Gabriel and Gideon, he still didn't like Gabriel much but they were alright.

As soon as Sophie told him Tessa was having nightmares he ran to her room. Sophie wasn't their servant anymore, but she still liked to help Charlotte with her work. And she was a good friend of Tessa , Sophie was the first one who knew he and Tessa were engaged. She found out very quickly, and said she always knew Tessa loved him.

Tessa opened her eyes slowly , not wanting to wake up .. She tried to remember her dream , but it was all a blur . When she opened them she saw Will sitting beside her , holding her hand. She looked at him and smiled , "Hello there " .

He started to laugh , she loved how his eyes lit up when he did , and said : "You've been screaming the entire time and this is all you have to say ? "

Tessa tried to sit up straight but Will was already helping her , he didn't sound worried but his eyes told a different story.

" I screamed ?" she wanted to seem surprised but she had never been a good liar. Will looked hurt while saying : "Why didn't you told me you had nightmares ?

'I' , Tessa began , but Will was already answering his own question.

'I miss him to , you know' He said and Tessa wanted to ask him who he missed but of course he meant Jem.

Everyone at the institute missed his appearance while dinner or in the drawing room , they all tried to ignore the emptiness they felt now he wasn't there anymore.

They all regretted the fact that they took him for granted.

Like she took him for granted.

'Tess, are you alright ?' He asked and he stroked her cheek so gently it made her shiver , Jem was always the gentle one 'Your thoughts have been wondering around I've noticed .'

'Have you heard anything I said ?'

'I.. , I'm sorry Will but I'm just so tired and I'm having troubling falling asleep' Tessa said and she realized how much she had missed the bedtime stories her aunt Harriet used to read to her when she was a child.

'You don't have to be sorry, I should be the one apologizing to you for keeping you awake.' Will said , he looked like a handsome prince of one of her fairytales with his deep blue eyes that light up in the dark.

'I shall go now and let you sleep' He said while bending forward to give her a goodnight kiss , but when he drew his head back Tessa took hold of his hand .

'Don't go' she said, 'Please'

Will was startled by the expression on her face and the fact that she had just said 'please'. Tessa never begged for something, ever.

All he could do was stare at her , how could he not have noticed the grey circles beneath her eyes and that she had been losing weight. He was so happy that he could finally be himself, be himself around Tessa and the others.

But was he really so caught up in his own happiness that he hadn't noticed the pain in her eyes?

He laid down beside her and searched for her hand beneath the blankets , with his other hand he putted a lock of her hair behind her ear so he could see her face better.

She is so pretty he thought , even now with her hair tangled and her beautiful grey eyes that looked at him sleepy.

'I love you ' Will said and he meant it , he loved her the moment she threw that jug at his head.

' I always did and I always will'

He looked at her again , but she already fell asleep .

Will kissed her cheek and closed his eyes , hoping he wouldn't have nightmares now Tessa was here with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Will was already gone when Tessa woke up that morning, and she wondered how long she had been sleeping . This was the first time in weeks that she had slept so good, without any nightmares.

And she had Will to thank for that, knowing he was with her all night made her blush .. She still wasn't used to the idea that they were engaged.

When Tessa had decided to wear a blue dress that made her eyes shine brighter , she asked Sophie to do her hair. She was so happy to have a good friend like Sophie , Tessa never had real friends back in New York. At the thought of New York her heart ached, she missed the small apartment and the hot summer night , you never knew what to expect.

But in London every day was the same : gray and wet

She thanked Sophie and together they went to the dining room, her hair was put together in a lose bun with a few curls hanging at the sides of her face . She liked it that way , it looked simple but delicate, and it wasn't easy to look delicate when you were taller than most men of your age.

When they entered the room Gideon's eyes went straight to Sophie , they always did . And it made Tessa smile, Sophie deserved to have a man looking at her like she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. But her smile faded when she noticed that Will wasn't sitting at the table like everyone else, where could he be ? He couldn't be asleep , could he? No , because they spend the night together and he already left when Tessa woke up.

She decided to ask Charlotte , she knew everything most of the time : " Charlotte, do you know where Will is ?"

"No sorry , I haven't seen him today ,I think he might still be asleep " she said . " You know how he likes to keep everyone waiting " she joked .

"No that's not possible because he was with me and .. " Tessa shut her mouth , what was she saying! It's inappropriate what they had done last night . She blushed , a deep red covered her cheeks and she hoped no one had noticed but of course all eyes were on Tessa now and they asked for an explanation .

* * *

"Is it you again? I thought everything was alright now ? " Magnus asked , he didn't know if he liked the fact that he recognized Will's footsteps or not .

"Yes , uhm no " Will said and he realized he sounded stupid when he saw Magnus rising an eyebrow.

He continued :" Yes it's me , no everything is not alright."

Magnus wanted to ask him to sit down but of course he already did and he couldn't help but laugh. So typically Will

"Are you laughing with me ? Did your parents never learn you that it is very inappropriate to laugh with people their problems ?" Will said and his voice had an edge as sharp as a knife

"No , my parents abandoned me when I was child" Magnus responded and Will looked genuinely taken back " But tell me what's wrong ?"

"Tessa, she is having nightmares and she .." Will began but Magnus interrupted him " That doesn't explain why you are here , why doesn't she come herself?"

"She keeps saying everything is alright but I see it in her eyes that.. that she is lying to me " Will said " Why would she lie to me ?" Magnus noticed the look in his deep blue eyes , hurt and despair reflected in his gaze and he felt truly sorry for him . Will had been hurt so many times, he had to bear burdens no one ever should bear. And he did it all on his own for more than six years , that's why Magnus helped him so much , Will deserved to be happy.

"Did I just make the High Warlock of Brooklyn speechless" Will said in an arrogant tone

But Magnus didn't care ,he knew that when Will acted like this it was because he didn't want to seem weak. As if Will Herondale could ever be assumed to be weak .

" I assume that she misses Jem " Magnus said

" I miss him to, he is .. he was my parabatai . Those feelings don't go away easily , or don't go at all " Will replied

" Tessa and Jem, they were engaged , they loved each other . She still does Will .. She loves you to of course but you have to understand that this is a difficult time for her, your engagement will always remind her to Jem " said Magnus and he didn't know how he expected Will to react , but he surely didn't thought Will would storm out the door like he just did..

* * *

_**If you have any requests or comments feel free to share! **_


End file.
